


An hour at the duck pond

by Honeybee_clown



Category: Area 51: breached
Genre: Headcanon, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeybee_clown/pseuds/Honeybee_clown
Summary: Benji sits at a pond and does some thinking...





	An hour at the duck pond

Cold

The autumn air nipped slightly at Benji's nose as he walked towards the small duck pond placed near Artem's farm. The trail was a bit overgrown as not a lot of people had used it. Withering dandelions litters the grassy path, most of the white puffballs had been blown by the wind.

Benji had just finished watering his sunflowers. Something about those tall sun-loving plants that made him happy, he liked sunflowers a lot. Maybe it was because he loved the sun like the flowers or maybe it was the first plant that he has grown from scratch after escaping area 51. His sunflowers had started to wilt in the recent temperature drops, a shame really, but there was a bright side to it.

“Soon I should be able to harvest the seeds from my flowers, maybe I'll bake them for a nice snack mantis could enjoy." He thought as he sat on a wooden bench that had a wonderful view of the body of water.

Life became a simple routine for Benji. Wake up early and help Artum with any chores that morning, cook breakfast, wake up mantis and rudy, work in the garden, make dinner and have family time, and then go to sleep once again. It was a simple checklist that he fell into, no looking for secrets, no worrying about his brother's life being at risk every day, just a simple routine.

It was a welcomed change, to say the least.

Taking in a deep breath of cold air, Benji closed his eyes and exhaled. Taking in the sounds of the pond like the ducks quacking and the sound of water running, the rough old wooden feeling of the bench on his now slightly weathered hands, and the soft woolen fabric of his scarf as he pulled it over his nose to keep some of the warmth that his breath was making on his face. Placing his hands in his lap, Benji opened his eyes once again to see that some of the ducks had moved closer, it looked to be a mother and her ducklings.

Benji smiled at the ducklings and it sparked a memory he had not thought of in a long time. The first time he had woken up, gosh how long ago was that, almost 2 decades ago? He laughed at the time that had passed, causing the ducks to all look at the flowered android.

When Benji first opened his eyes he was met with cold piercing blue ones staring right back at him. Those tired eyes belonged to the head researcher of the team that created him, the man looked unimpressed as Benji tried to get accustomed to the blaring lights above. Benji had to be about 12 or 13 when he woke up and he wasn't even at area 51 at the time.

In his early years, Benji only had the yellow stripes on his body, his now unnaturally yellow eyes that would glow in the dark. Much to Benji's dislike, and the wings on his back. In all honesty, he can't really remember anything before becoming an android, no previous home or family, no friends or pets. He only had the research team and they were as cold to him as the halls of the facility, they treated him as a tool. Benjis was used more as a backup file storing data from all over the facility like most androids were.

When Benji had been relocated to area 51 he was excited. Excited to meet new people excited to see new places but… that excited feeling was quickly squashed. Benji had spent most of his time in isolation as no one on his research team liked him. It wasn't until he had met a four-armed escapee with bright red eyes that he had a friend.

A small tug at Benji's scarf pulled him back to reality. Startled He turned his head around quickly and was met with a smiling Harvey who was looking a bit embarrassed.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Didn't mean to spook ya," Harvey's sentence ended with a warm chuckle. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Oh of course I don't mind, go right on ahead," Benji smiled at the old man, and scooted over to make more room on the bench.

Harvey nodded and sat down with a bit of trouble as he had walked quite a distance. Looking at the old man it was a little hard to believe that he was once possessed by a space demon thing, the metal plate covering his right eye had been removed and bandages lay over his right eye. The tubes in the back of his neck were still there but were obscured by the scarf Harvey wore. The two sat in awkward silence, sounds of nature filling the silence.

"So how have you lot been?" Harvey asked.

"Oh, we have been doing a-Okay," Benji answers, widening his grin.

"Well isn't that nice,"

"Quite,"

Normally Benji would be able to talk anyone's head off but right now he was at a loss for words. He fiddled with the end of his scarf trying to think of something to talk about with the old man next to him. Benji, while very complicated on the inside, was still a simple creature, one who had fears and anxieties as dull as they were, he was still very wary about Harvey. He was recovering and even if everyone else had warmed up and trusted him, was still the previous host to Equinox.

Since that day he shot that malicious space entity down, Benji had tried, really tried to understand that Harvey was not and wouldn't be a threat. But the nagging thought was still there, the scenario in Benji's head that Harvey was hosting a still alive equinox and that he would lose everything and everyone he cared about.

"Zalman has been thinking about getting a pet,'' Harvey's voice said cutting through Benji's thoughts.

"Oh? What kind of pet?" Benji asked

"He's thinking about a cat, Ozzy hates the idea though,"

"Well, cats are quite hard to care for especially if you are first-time owners."

"Oh they would be the first-timers in this situation, I've had my fair share of cats," Harvey smiled. The old man started to ramble on about the cats he had in the past. Taking a deep inhale of the autumn air, Benji closed his eyes and exhaled. Pushing down his worries, Benji turned and looked at Harvey.

"Would you like to join us for dinner tonight Mr. Harvey?"

**Author's Note:**

> Lol you should listen/watch area 51: breached it good and silly :)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k_wuv9lFX_w&t=6s


End file.
